Europe
﻿This is where voice banks created in the European continent and islands '''go. This means that countries not included in the European Union can also put their banks here, as long asthey are still on the continent. ''Note: '''''This list is not based on the nationality of the UTAUloid but of its creator. Whether they have emmigrated from another country or not. If the creator holds citizenship in a said country, that is where their UTAUloid should be in the list. For example, a Turkish imigrant that lives in France can have their UTAUloid under the French list. Albanian Utauloids ﻿ Andorran Utauloids ﻿ Armenian Utauloids Austrian Utauloids Ageha Hayashiko , Chris Hayashiko, Cora Ichima, FoFo Hayashiko, mitsuki, keiko, Kurata Kaori Mimiko Amai, RU-01 Mugi, Tojo Batorie, Judith Nitedula Azerbaijani Utauloids ﻿ Belarussian Utauloids ﻿ Belgian Utauloids ﻿Kaori Nemurune , Mirakuru Mirakuroid, Mirakuri Mirakuroid ,Mirakuro Mirakuroid ,Okami Delta Bosnian & Herzegovinan Utauloids British Utauloids Onohara Fumiko, Akatsuki Hare ,bob kasieenr, gyeryr57 56375, 865356734, KeiDi, Miji Okusetorane, Suika Irie, Bobbi Navine, Kachi TemesNyane Nijineko, Masamine Akane, Hirokine Akane, Aimine Akane, Penginoid, Kenji Torane, Abz Batone, scones natsu, Ryouki Raiden, Rhym Matsuki, Teiryuuma Dendoune, Yasha "Puu" Onpu, Yami Shikasai, Hanabi Suchi-mu, Koshiki No, Kontan Herutsu, Koinu Puchi, Kuroko Horonigai, Lucetta Hoshi, Mitsune Kurono, Kioko Hayashi, Mono Kura Bulgarian Utauloids Mai Murasaki, Karena Minato Croatian Utauloids ﻿Lyric Cypriot Utauloids ﻿ Czech Utauloids ﻿Drayo Ryuune Danish Utauloids ﻿Hikou Tsubasa, Riku Nekoma, MAY Ishikawa, JUNE Kaihatsune, mayamo Kokoro(WIP), JANUARY Fuyuhana, FEBRUARY Dekiaine, NOVEMBER Ameshita, Koukaon Ousei Dutch Utauloids Yuki Mahou, Tahirah, Bruta Vlam, Xiao Ling, Zero, Yuugi Hakune, Eri Kokorone, Yuugure Shunka, Yoake Shunka, Hanami Hoshino, Touko Yukine (spanish utauloid actually, but created in the Netherlands), Yoshikuni Michiyo(is actually a mix of Dutch,English, and Japanese) Eisu Shojone, Makoto NIKPOID, Ikuyo Yasujiro Estonian Utauloids ﻿Akumane Mi Finnish Utauloids Aki Aine, Hayato Bakane, Mai Futane, MeiLin, Niyuki VAPD, Saiko Ginshuu, Windy Kazeyama, Mino Kurone French Utauloids Evan Mogioto, Trisha Miraion, Lulu Bakakoe, Kriss Futarine, Kelly Futarine, Amy Kiryokune, Lea Ryoumine, Guren Nataku, Hitomine Amai, Ryune Jack, Ciel Sekaine, Kyu Yamada, Yûu, Bee Yuki, Tibo Hauku , YouKai , YouSei , Keine Tashi, Namidane Haru, Kikaine Eliot, Imane Kami, Burakku, Musume Shounenne, Derp. Georgian Utauloids ﻿ German Utauloids Niji Shinfonii, Yumi Kyoku, Akemi Shinfonii, Usagi, Miko Mami, Nemui Uta, Zenne Akuma, Kaninchen, Arisa Kuratagawa, Tsuki Kuratagawa, Chiyo Kuratagawa, Ryo Kuratagawa, Kojiro Akutagawa, Kana Akutagawa, Nyo, Misa Chikanatsu, Yuki Yamagishi, Ren Yokote, Sorako Utakami, Maxy Sasayaku, Kyra Sasayaku, Ryosuke Sasayaku, Pia Amaiko, Clear Amaiko, Keo Henkone, Tama Henkone, MARiKO, Sayuri Hashine, San Kanashimi, Kanae Shirota, Sekine Shirota, Diana Kunikida, Takeru Kunikida, Risu, Chan Yurihara, Lillian Yurihara, Arthur Orijima, Replica Kumono, Ongaku Tsukiomi, Beryll Heliodora, Chiako Ayumi, Nitori Suzuno, Miyako Hoshibashi, Mitsuko Hoshibashi, Duyen, Chinatsu Shichirobei, Kenji Shichirobei, Kumori Taiyone, PORTABLE BOX, Lenny, Mayuko Haruke, Sheela, DEiDEi,Lime Raimune Greek Utauloids Ratao Girine Hungarian Utauloids Haruka Orenji, Nero C,Yume Neiko, Mamoru Kyo, Lizabelle Wave Icelandic Utauloids Irish Utauloids Haruka Suzuki Italian Utauloids Jasminetea, Arianna Leone, Franco Wakaine, Amai Harukaze, Lunet Nichiion, Sol Nichiion, Dan Soviy, Riiko Soviy, Luciano Inorene, Mia Utau, Kumi Angel, Josephine Cobra Kazakhstani Utauloids (From Areas Within Europe) Latvian Utauloids Leichtenstein Utauloids Lithuanian Utauloids Roman RoNe Shadoo Luxembourgish Utauloids Shinka Orihara Macedonian Utauloids Maltese Utauloids Moldovan Utauloids Monacan Utauloids Montenegran Utauloids Norwegian Utauloids Meruku Kageru, Sora Kageru, Yawarakai Nadeshiko, Yumi Watase, Yuune Mito, Yuune Sato, Erāne Xei Polish Utauloids Ryszard Anioł, Clarissa, Nuta Kurone, Sasayaki Hikari, Haita Rigi, Touma Vill, .wave, RINGO , Portuguese Utauloids Karime Miyu, Michioto Kolimi Romanian Utauloids LIA, CRINA, Alexa Dragoon, RV 01 Matt,RV 03 Erik Russian Utauloids (From Areas Within Europe) Danshi Ne, Ai Ne, Milka Koe, Mbrella, Doemu, Liana Madonyeeru, Ryoko Kowane, Seven Osamine, Kuri Masakoto, Rigi Haita, Mio Hanane, Kaika Sakura. San Marino Utauloids Serbian Utauloids Slovak Utauloids Yon Rokune Slovenian Utauloids Spanish Utauloids Stella Hoshine, Ami Ichigawa,Yumi ichigawa,Kimi Ichigawa,Touko Yukine (spanish but created in the netherlands),Yume Shoraine, Sonia Melody and Nekonochi Akuma Swedish Utauloids Ichigo Yumene , Kimiko Hidene, Miki Yukine, Whatshisname, DaiOuji, Kai Kim, KaiKai Kim, Yuett Egao, Youe Egao, Iak Yukai, Ouy Yukai, KUBI SHUNE, MEGAne, KUBIKO SHUNE, meri Kurisumasu, Mikan Naito, Yuri, Fukai Yoru, Kero Kaeru, Sami Sarune Swiss Utauloids Saruma Kisekine , Miraculeuse Elégante, Metama Ayume Turkish Utauloids Ukrainian Utauloids Kotori Shizune, Wasabi Otsukonomi, Chanoyu Teapot, VIKOTORO VIKO,Heiwa Welsh UTAUloids Olika Category:UTAU oversea